impressionsgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Deir el-Medina (first)
|name = Deir el-Medina |image = Thutmose in the Valley.png |game = Cleopatra: Queen of the Nile |era = Valley of the Kings |year = 1490 BC |funds = 16000,8000,? |previous = |next = Deir el-Medina (second) Deir el-Medina }} Deir el-Medina, referred to as Thutmose in the Valley, is a mission found in . It is the first mission of the Valley of the Kings campaign. Briefing Goals * Culture Rating of 35 * Prosperity Rating of 40 * Monument Rating of 13 * Kingdom Rating of 65 Summary In the first mission of the Cleopatra expansion pack, you have been tasked with building a new tomb for Pharaoh Thutmose as an alternative to normal pyramids to house leaders. This is a huge map, with plenty of space to build everything needed to support the city. However, the entry and exit points are on the Eastern bank, for which no resources are present, necessitating the need to place Ferry Landings to cross to the other side of the Nile, where a huge amount of floodplain is available. This side must be colonised, as this is where the monuments are placed. Be careful not to block in the very narrow land channel between the two floodplains, otherwise your settlement will stagnate. It is recommended to use small statues to block in the predator spawn points. The Scorpions present on this map can, and will, travel all the way to your main settlements, which will disrupt services. This is important, as there are many requests upon the city for goods that the city can produce, with extremely limited time in order to fulfil most of them: some requests actually require the importation of the requested good from a trade partner. While doing this, search for a place to build the Small Royal Burial Tomb, but be aware: if this mission is being played as part of the campaign, placing the monument in the wrong place will affect future missions in this area. The larger tombs can only be placed in specific locations, so ensure the monument here is placed in the correct location to avoid problems. In terms of money making, there are plenty of money making sources. Many trading cities will purchase goods such as Lamps, Paint and Linen, all of which will contribute to keeping the city afloat. Beer can be exported, but is limited, due to the required Barley being available only from importation. In return, some of the cities, particularly distant or port cities, are required to import Oil, a very rare and expensive raw material, which is required in a Lamp Maker to produce Lamps needed in the monument. Do note that some of the burial provisions for the monument need to be imported and are quite expensive. There is no military action here, nor are there requests for troops, so the military tab is disabled here. Tomb Robbers may attempt to rob burial provisions from the monument, so ensure the opening into the cliffs is protected with Police Stations. 01